My Masked Hero
by sakurayang
Summary: Don't know ratings... A masked man saves her in her dreams and she falls in love with him. A new student enters her class and attracts all Tomoeda girls except her. Full summary inside.. SS, little ET so far, and many more.. RR please
1. Masked Man in the Dream

****

My Masked Hero

Written by : sakurayang

****

Summary : A masked man saves her in her dreams and she falls in love with him. Then a new student enters her class. He became the hottest guy on campus, but he doesn't attract her. She hates him more than ever. When it comes to a masked ball party, she sees the masked hero in her dreams. If it wasn't a dream, then who could it be? Will the one she love and hate have some sort of relationship? SS, little ET, and many more! R&R...

NOTE about the story : Just a little background information. This story has no relationship with Clow. I'm not going to use too many honorifics because I personally don't know how to use it professionally. Touya left to college for a few more years. He might come into the story maybe later. Sakura and her friends are now seniors in high school. Sakura has been having dreams of her Masked Hero for at least two months now. This story begins at the end of the second month.

NOTE : You'll have to be patient about my updates. I have some chapters ready once I put the first one up. This is my first fan fiction. I've never tried to do one before, but just read and review.

****

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is © to CLAMP.

****

My Masked Hero - SakuraYang

Chapter 1 - Masked Man in the Dream

'Ring, Ring' "Huh? Just five more minutes! Please!" 'Ring, Ring' Sakura woke up from her dream and sat up on her bed. "What time is it?" 'Ring, Ring' "Oh, phone."

She reached over to her cell phone, yawned, and answered it, "Hello? Sakura speaking."

"Sakura? Are you up yet?" a familiar young voice of a girl spoke from the other end of the phone call.

"Oh hey Tomoyo. I'm getting there." Sakura yawned and went through her drawers.

"You're coming right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea, I'll be there in 15!"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yea! Bye."

"Bye!"

'Click' They both hung up their phone.

"What time is it?" Sakura finally looked at the clock. "7:40!?! NOoOo!" Sakura screamed and rushed to finish getting dressed in her uniform. She ran out her room and out her house. "Bye Oto-san!"

"Take care, Sakura." Her father said as she ran to school.

School

When Sakura reached her homeroom, she had less than a minute to spare.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo waved at her. "You made it in time!"

"Tomoyo! I have something to tell you." Sakura said walking up to her seat next to Tomoyo.

"Is it another one of your Xiao-Lang fantasy dreams again?" Tomoyo said without interest.

"But you have to listen to this one." Sakura said without her breath.

"Take a breath, Sakura. Don't rush yourself too much. Well all your dreams were different in their own way."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Uh..." Tomoyo looked at Sakura with her puppy dog eyes. "Okay. You convinced me." Tomoyo gave in.

'Ding, Ding' The bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. "I'll tell you at lunch." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Fusami."

Lunch Time

"Are you listening, Tomoyo?"

"Go ahead if you're so anxious." Tomoyo said with her mouth full of her lunch.

"Okay, so there I was minding my own business. Then suddenly it rained. I ran home taking the alleys as shortcuts. I turned into a wrong alley and suddenly I was surrounded by a group of guys and some females. They call themselves the 'Black Wolf Pack.' The leader stepped out and... "

"Was he cute?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"I don't know. It was just a dream."

"Well you fell in love with that masked man and it was just a dream."

"Well he doesn't seem like a dream anymore. I think he's real. Anyway, as I was saying, the leader stepped out and just sweet talked to me. He said, 'Hey Sweetie! Where are you heading to?' I was starting to get more scared and frightened I didn't know what to do. I just looked for ways to run away, but there were too many guys surrounding me which made it impossible to escape. 'So you're not going to answer me are you?' He asked with a rude voice. I took a step backward and he grabbed me by my arm. He almost kissed me, until _he_ came again. He kicked the leader and the leader flew away hitting the wall hard. _He _turned around and smiled at me before everyone else jumped in to beat him up. But knowing my hero, he had everyone down before they can get him. It was too dark to notice anything, but then I knew that he'll be fine. All I did was stare at him. He walked up to me. I took out my hand and decided to take off his hat and mask. I removed his hat. He had brown hair wet from the rain which lead water down to his face. I put my hand on his mask...."

"And then what?" Tomoyo asked curious to know.

"You called! Just ruin my dream once again."

Tomoyo giggled. "Well it wasn't my fault. It was getting pretty late for you to wake up."

"Of all days, why today?"

"What's so good about today and not last week or the week before that or the week before that and all the other weeks?"

"What's so good about those weeks?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but then you've been having those dreams on Tuesday mornings only. Then it just started Thursday mornings as well."

"Those are just regular dreams with him in them. Yes they're special too, but this one, I almost had to see his face. He never talks."

"Probably maybe because he doesn't know how to talk." Tomoyo said making fun of him.

"No. I think he just doesn't want me to know who he is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tomoyo. You're my friend. You're supposed to help me, not go against me."

Tomoyo giggled. "Well I just can't help it because my best friend fell in love with a dream hero as you would call him.

"How often can a person just dream about a hero and fall in love?"

"Very rare."

"See? He was so good looking though. That smile was so charming. So unforgettable."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was staring off into space. "I think you better be eating your lunch. It's getting cold."

"Oh yea!." Sakura said snapping back into reality. She began eating her lunch. "I wonder if I will ever get to meet him!"

"Expect the unexpected." They both smiled and giggled.

After School

Sakura walked home safely from school. "Afternoon, Oto-san."

"Good afternoon, Sakura." He said to Sakura as she walked up to her room. "Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Okay!" Sakura closed the door to her room.

She placed her backpack on her chair and fell on her bed. She got up quickly and grabbed her diary and a pen. She opened up her pink diary to an empty page and laid down on her bed again. _Hmmm... _she thought, _...oh yea! Today's date is... and then..._

Dear diary,

Today was one of the best days ever. I had another dream about him. Yes, it was him again. ...

...love always,

Sakura Kinomoto

When she finished, she drew on the top of her page. She wrote 'My Masked Hero' and drew his mask. She slightly felt sleepiness fall upon her. Suddenly her head was on her diary and she slept.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka called as he entered her room. "Dinner's..." He opened her door and saw her sleeping. He walked over to her and read her diary title, 'My Masked Hero.' He smiled and left the room.

Later on in the day

Sakura woke up. _Huh? Dinner! I forgot! _Sakura ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry Oto-san." She looked in the kitchen and noticed he wasn't in there. She walked to the sink counter and read a note left for her.

"_Sakura, I left to work. There's still food for you in the refrigerator. I won't be home until late._

Signed,

Your Oto-san"

"Dinner in the fridge." Sakura walked to the refrigerator and saw food ready for her. She took it out and placed it in the microwave to heat it. _My masked hero... That's all I can think about. I almost got to see his face_

(A/N: So was it interesting?? Tell me if it wasn't.. I need feedbacks!! Thanks for reading.. now you can review.. :D..)

Next Chapter - Chapter 2 - The New Student and a Bet

Sakura and her classmates meet the new student. He becomes the most hottest guy in Tomoeda. And what's this about a bet?

"If the girls think I'm handsome, they should go to Hong Kong, where everyone else is better than I am."

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo got out of Sakura's hold. "There are better looking guys than you?"

"Don't believe me? Go there yourself."

"Conceited jerk." Sakura mumbled to herself.


	2. The New Student and a Bet

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. I really appreciate them.. well here is the second chapter to MY MASKED HERO... RR again.. please...)  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.  
  
**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**

Chapter 2 – The New Student and a Bet Next Morning  
Sakura woke up and got ready for school. "Good, I'm going to be early today." Sakura sighed. She held her diary and hugged it hoping no one would read it. She left it on her table and left to school.  
"Bye, Oto-san." Sakura yelled to her dad.  
"Take care, Sakura." Abruptly, he remembered something. "Oh, Sakura."  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"I won't be home when you get home today. So you'll have to cook for yourself okay? And remember, your oni-chan isn't home, so you better behave."  
"I know. I'm 17. Everything will be just like how it was when you get home."  
"Okay. Take care, Sakura."  
Sakura left the house and walked to school.  
  
School  
Sakura walked into her room and noticed there were more students in there than the day before.  
"Good morning, Sakura."  
"Morning, Tomoyo."  
"You're early today. That's a first." Tomoyo joked.  
"I'm in a good mood today." Sakura sat down and stared out the window.  
"Wow! What happened to you? You're first date? Or... another dream?"  
"Don't kid around, Tomoyo. No, I didn't get another dream, but he's all I can think about. I can care less about anything else in this world."  
'Ding, Ding' The teacher stepped in the room. "Good morning, class."  
"Good morning, Mr. Fusami."  
"Today, I have special news. We have a new student." The door opened. "Please welcome Syaoran Li."  
A young handsome boy around her age stepped into the room. He had messy brown hair and dazzling brown eyes capturing the girls. Most of the girls fell into his charm. He suddenly became the most handsome guy on campus. He would have been much better looking if he had smiled. Sakura thought.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself Syaoran Li?" Mr. Fusami asked.  
"My name is Syaoran Li. I come from Hong Kong and I don't intend to meet people." He said firmly with a neutral-toned voice.  
"Wow, he must have a lot of discipline for being like that." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. She just nodded in agreement.  
"Why don't you sit... "Mr. Fusami said while looking around the room for empty seats, ".. behind Sakura. Sakura, would you please raise your hand?"  
"Hai." Sakura raised her hand and looked at Syaoran. He was looking back at her hard. He stared at her and gave her a look. He walked over to his seat.  
"Welcome to Tomoeda, Syaoran." Tomoyo greeted nicely.  
"Hmph!" he mumbled.  
For the whole school session, all he did was stare at Sakura's back. That gave her the chills that she was being stalked for no reason.  
  
Lunch Time  
"That Li kid is weird. He keeps staring at me." Sakura said while eating her lunch.  
"Maybe he likes you." Tomoyo commented.  
"Don't be kidding around. That's impossible."  
"I admit he's the cutest one there is around here."  
"Oh.. so you like him eh, Tomoyo?"  
"No, I don't. I have Eriol already." Tomoyo blushed.  
"What about me?" Eriol popped out of nowhere into their conversation. Following him was the new kid, Syaoran Li. "I just overheard you two ladies talking and decided that we should drop by. Right, Syaoran?"  
"Yea. Sure." Syaoran said ignoring them.  
"Anyway, this is Syaoran Li. I'm introducing him to everyone in the school."  
"Wouldn't you know that the girls will faint if you show him to them?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yes I knew that already. I was aware of that. So far, there was... hm.. let me see... "Eriol was thinking hard.  
"Fifteen." Syaoran said looking away.  
"Ah... yes... Fifteen girls fainted so far."  
"And how many did you introduce him to?" Sakura asked nicely.  
"Fifteen." He smiled.  
"He sure is handsome and popular now." Tomoyo commented.  
"He's not all that compared to.." Sakura sighed dazing off into her own little world.  
"Oh gawsh, Sakura."  
"Compared to what or who?" Eriol asked curiously getting Syaoran's attention  
"It's only a dream." Tomoyo answered.  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo.  
"Compared to her masked hero. She dreams of him." Tomoyo continued ignoring Sakura's words.  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled being embarrassed while covering Tomoyo's mouth. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he smirked.  
"Masked man eh? How would you know if he's better looking than Syaoran when you haven't even seen his face without his mask?" Eriol asked.  
"You're just being like Tomoyo."  
"Am I?" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.  
"If the girls think I'm handsome, they should go to Hong Kong, where everyone else is better than I am." Syaoran interrupted.  
"Are you serious?" Tomoyo got out of Sakura's hold. "There are better looking guys than you?"  
"Don't believe me? Go there yourself."  
"Conceited jerk." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
Syaoran smirked at her comment.  
"Well I guess we'll be going now, ladies. You're the first that hasn't fainted yet. Be proud of that. Thanks for your time." Eriol and Syaoran walked away. "So Syaoran... I win, where's that ten bucks?"  
Sakura and Tomoyo heard what Eriol said and kept quiet. A bet eh?  
"Tomoyo! Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Your Eriol asked Syaoran for ten bucks he lost."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They made a bet for something, and I'm going to find out." Sakura said with determination.  
  
(A/N : So how was this? More exciting?? Or more dull? RR please!! And tell me if there are any guys reading this?? Nothing personal... because it's all girl talk next chapter... sorry if it's not so interesting either... Thank you!!)  
  
**Next Chapter – Chapter 3 – Girls' Night Out**

(This chapter consists of a lot of conversation or a lot of talking between the girls.) The girls decided to have a girls' night out like a sleep over. They tell each other secrets, or was it really secrets?  
  
"What do you think about that new kid? Syaoran Li is it?"


	3. Girls' Night Out

(A/N : Sorry for the long wait... I had a ten day road trip across the U.S... then I couldn't go on the internet anymore... Anyway, thanks for more of the reviews.. Now here's another chapter!! Thanks for letting me know that you all want more... continue to RR!! Thanks :D!!)  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.  
  
**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**

**Chapter 3 – Girls' Night Out**

Sakura's house  
"So Tomoyo, why did you want to come over?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, my parent's weren't going to be home so I thought that I'll come by and just hang for a while."  
"You're telling me you are going to videotape me again?" Sakura said figuring her out.  
"Sakura! You weren't supposed to know! Well here I am already and... " she dug into her bag and took out her video camera.  
"How did I know? I knew you had something planned."  
"I'm just kidding. I'm here for a sleep over."  
"A sleep over? How come I didn't know?"  
"Oh, you'll see." Tomoyo walked and opened the front door to Sakura's house.  
"SURPRISE!!!" Outside her front door was Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.  
"Hey!! What's all this about?" - Sakura  
"Well today is a special day, can't you see?" - Naoko  
"Uh, well yes I can because all you are here." - Sakura  
"No. It's not that." - Rika  
"It's because it's Naoko's birthday!!" - Chiharu  
"And why are you all here at my house?" - Sakura  
"Since it was only you and your father, we decided to do it over here." - Tomoyo  
"Yea, we had your father kicked out." - Naoko  
"Yea, our parents had to convince your father. It was a pretty long time according to my mother." - Tomoyo  
"So, can we come in?" - Chiharu  
"Oh yea, sure." Sakura said.  
They all entered and set all their things on the couches.  
Later on that night, they all changed into their pajamas and sat in a circle. They all held onto their pillows and listened to each other talk. "So what do you want to play now?" asked Naoko.  
"It's your birthday. I think you should pick the next game." Sakura suggested.  
"Truth only, no dare. I don't want to make anyone throw up. Whatever we say in this must be kept to ourselves." Naoko said cheerfully.  
"Wow, that'll be fun!!" All of them said together. "Yea, let's play this."  
Tomoyo pulled out her camera and shot it at everyone else. "Tomoyo, put that away!" – Rika  
"I need a memory of this." - Tomoyo.  
"I think we will have a good memory of this if we told about out personal things."  
"Okay I guess." Tomoyo placed her camera in her bag.  
"Okay, I'll start." Chiharu began. "Um.. Let me see. Naoko."  
"Yes?" - Naoko  
"What do you think about that new kid? Syaoran Li is it?" - Chiharu  
"What?" – Naoko  
"We all know you stare at him all day long." – Chiharu  
"You do?" Naoko said shyly. They all nodded. "Well he's good looking. I like him. I just hope no one else goes for him."  
They gasped. "You like him?" – Rika  
Naoko showed a blush. "I think he's just a conceited jerk." - Sakura  
Everyone gasped even louder except Tomoyo. "She's not into him like the other girls." - Tomoyo  
"What do you know about him?" - Chiharu asked anxiously.  
"You like him too, Chiharu?" – Rika.  
"You do too, Rika. Stop acting." - Chiharu  
"Well first of all, fifteen girls fainted when they met him, plus he also said more better looking guys are in Hong Kong where he came from." – Sakura said without showing any emotions.  
"How do you know so much??" – Chiharu  
"He came by with Eriol." Sakura elbowed Tomoyo.  
"Eriol? I think he has a thing for Tomoyo." - Chiharu  
"Really? Tomoyo has a thing for Eriol too." - Sakura  
"Sakura! You weren't supposed to tell. Oh if you don't like any guys at all, why don't you tell us about your 'Masked Hero'?" Tomoyo suggested.  
"Masked hero?" They all asked in unison.  
"Tomoyo. Do I have to?" - Sakura  
"We're playing truth. You have to." - Tomoyo.  
"My Masked Hero. I've been having dreams of him lately. To shorten everything out, he saves me every time I get into trouble." - Sakura  
"That's so sweet of him. Do you know how he looks like?" – Rika  
"I would have if someone didn't call me." - Sakura  
"If I didn't call, you would have been late, Sakura." Tomoyo sweetly said.  
"Sakura, even if you don't know how he looks like, can you just explain how he dresses?" - Naoko  
"Well,..." – Sakura  
"Come on. We're all waiting." – Tomoyo  
"He wears a mask of course. His mask is white, just covering the nose a bit. His brown hair comes and covers his mask by just a little. He wears a hat just covering more of his back. He wears a nice tuxedo. It's not such of a costume if you know what I mean. When he smiles, it's like none you've ever seen before. It was just breathtaking." Sakura wondered into her own world again.  
"What if you saw him and it wasn't what you expected?" – Chiharu  
"Like how?" - Sakura  
"What if he has only one eye? What if he has only half of his brain?" - Chiharu  
"Well you're not suppose to put questions in my mind. Now I'm having second thoughts, but that won't stop me from thinking about him. But then how can one with a nice smile be so handicapped?" - Sakura  
"Who knows? Anything can happen." - Chiharu  
"I think we should leave her to her imagination alone to herself." They all nodded in agreement.  
"So, Tomoyo." - Rika  
"Huh?" - Tomoyo  
"We all know our opinions about Syaoran but what about you?" - Rika  
"Syaoran? I think he's cute." - Tomoyo  
"We have four on one! Sakura, just admit he's cute!" - Chiharu  
"No he's not. All I want is someone who can be there when I need him." – Sakura  
"Let me see. I have Takashi. Tomoyo has Eriol. Rika has Mr. Terada. That leaves Sakura and Naoko without a lover." – Chiharu  
"Sakura has her dream boy, and Naoko has her guys in her stories." – Tomoyo  
"No, but they need real guys. Neither one of you can have Syaoran, because he's going to be mine." - Rika  
"Nah uh, well it wouldn't be fair if anyone did get him. He's the hottest guy on campus, and the others get just regular guys who will be broken hearted because of girls who fight over Syaoran?" – Naoko  
"My point exactly." - Chiharu  
"He's too conceited for all I care." – Sakura  
"So how are we going to do this?" – Rika  
"We're going to go guy hunting." They all looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo went through her bag and took out a card. "I'm inviting you all to a masked ball party."  
Sakura heard 'masked' and grabbed the invitation card. She started to read it and passed it on.  
"Hey, Sakura. Maybe you can show us that masked hero you're always talking about." - Chiharu  
"Don't be kidding around. You all said he's only a dream, besides, I'm having doubts about him." She turned to Tomoyo and asked, "When is it, Tomoyo?"  
"It's this weekend at 7 pm but we'll have to get there an hour early. It's being held in a place not too far from here." – Tomoyo  
"We all can go right?" – Naoko  
"That's why I took it out. I think we all should take this chance to celebrate out senior year." - Tomoyo  
"That'll be great!" – Rika  
'Ring, Ring' Sakura's phone was ringing. "Hey, can you lower your voices?" She grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello? Sakura speaking."  
"Yea.. uh huh... everything's taken care of... yea.. don't worry... we will...i promise.... okay.. bye.." 'Click' Sakura hung up the phone.  
"Who was that, Sakura?" – Tomoyo  
"That was Oto-san. He wanted us to go to bed now. He said it's already two in the morning." – Sakura  
"Okay then. Good night, everyone."  
"Good night."  
  
(A/N: It's so hard to make the conversation when a lot of people are talking. So I decided to use the dashes as shortcuts. It wastes less time to type it also. I guess girls like to talk about guys a lot huh?? I won't be able to update for another week. I'll be going to my one week camp... but review and return in a week or so...)  
  
Next Chapter – Chapter 4 – First Argument

The guys know that the girls like them. How do the guys know about their secrets? The bet between Eriol and Syaoran was really nothing  
  
"See? Just what I told you. He's just a conceited jerk." Sakura rudely said. "Sakura, he's new here. You should be nice to him." "Why should I?" "Because you always were back then."


	4. First Argument

(A/N: hey there.. I am going to be going on a camping trip for a week.. i won't be back in a week.. august.. 10.. so i'm waiting for more reviews... :D.. I appreciated them all. Here's chapter 4 that you all have been waiting for...)  
  
**Disclaimer :** I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.  
  
**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**  
  
**Chapter 4 - First Argument**  
  
Next morning  
  
They all woke up early and walked to school together. Last night was a cool night. Now I don't have to hide about my Masked Hero anymore. I can actually talk about it. Sakura sighed as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo!" Naoko began talking. "Is it okay if we come and join you at lunch today?"  
  
"Yea, we need to finish our girl talk." Rika added.  
  
"That'll be great!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"A girl talk?" Eriol said from behind Tomoyo. Syaoran sat at his seat and Takashi stood by Eriol. "Mind if we come?"  
  
"Who's we?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We? Takashi, Syaoran, and me." Eriol replied. "We know you girls like us."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's for girls only. As you can tell we said 'girl talk.'" Chiharu declared.  
  
"Well did you know 'Girl Talk'..." Takashi began. Luckily, Chiharu caught him before he finished talking. She had to hit him hard leaving him unconscious.  
  
"The only thing you can talk about is your made-up Masked Hero who doesn't even exist." Syaoran said with his eyes closed lying back in his chair with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well what do you know? It's called girl fantasies. Guys wouldn't understand it." Sakura almost yelled.  
  
"Come on." Syaoran said getting up and leaning over on his desk staring into Sakura's emerald eyes. "You're 17 already? And still.. you dream about girlish fantasies? How kiddish."  
  
"Like you would care I was thinking about that." Sakura looked straight into his amber eyes that everyone fell for except her.  
  
"I don't. I think all girls are just kids waiting for love."  
  
"That's not what you think. You think you can just come into Tomoeda and show off your cuteness and make everyone fall in love with you. That's what you think."  
  
"Class has started." Mr. Fusami said.  
  
Lunch Break  
  
"I just hate that conceited jerk." Sakura said chewing hard on her food.  
  
"Don't get so offended, Sakura. Remember we're here to continue our talk." Rika said in a nice voice.  
  
"It's in two days. I can't wait!" - Chiharu  
  
"So where do we meet?" - Naoko  
  
"You all have to come over to my house. Um... mansion... that is. I have a whole set of designer clothes. You all have to try it." Tomoyo excitedly said with a huge smile on her face holding her camera.  
  
"Where did that camera come from?" They asked.  
  
"From my bag, where else? Remember? I had it last night." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"So we meet at Tomoyo's house in the morning." - Naoko  
  
"Morning?" - Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Being girls, we need all the time in the world." - joked Rika. They all giggled.  
  
Then from behind them appeared three guys. "Aren't we invited?" Eriol asked. He seems to be the leader or something. Eriol stood with Takashi while Syaoran leaned against a tree trunk looking away.  
  
"Uh... No." Chiharu said.  
  
"Aww... come on, Chiharu." Takashi got close to Chiharu and held her chin. "Did you know that..." He started again until Chiharu slapped him.  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut." Chiharu slammed him down to the ground.  
  
"I was just about to say 'Did you know that you had beautiful eyes?' but then you had to hit me."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Takashi. You always talk about nonsense." Chiharu apologized.  
  
"I wasn't now?"  
  
"Flirt." Takashi went and sat next to Chiharu. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Then suddenly, Sakura remembered about the bet. "Eriol.."  
  
He sat next to Tomoyo. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you and Syaoran make a bet yesterday?"  
  
"Huh? What bet?" He asked being confused. "Oh." He laughed. "That bet."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow confusing herself.  
  
"I made a bet to Syaoran that he can't make all the girls faint for him."  
  
"Why's that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Back when he was in Hong Kong, all the girls fainted for him, and he thinks he can do it again in Tomoeda."  
  
"See? Just what I told you. He's just a conceited jerk." Sakura rudely said.  
  
"Sakura, he's new here. You should be nice to him."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you always were back then."  
  
"Well.." Sakura was speechless.  
  
"Seems she likes me." Syaoran smirked.  
  
"What did you say? Keep dreaming, Dream boy."  
  
"You're the one who's dreaming, about your Masked Hero who comes and saves you every time you're in danger. Who's dreaming now?"  
  
"Huh? Wait." Sakura said catching him. "How did you know? Maybe you had girlish fantasies also."  
  
"A man like me? Never. Let's just say a little bird told me about it all."  
  
"You've been eavesdropping huh? At our sleep over, I heard a little birdy chirping outside the window. I thought it was unusual for a bird to still be chirping late at night." Naoko remembered.  
  
"Syaoran, you ruined it." Eriol shouted.  
  
"It was all going too perfectly well." Takashi supposed.  
  
"You mean all this was a plan?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"So what are you all going to do this weekend?" Eriol changed the topic.  
  
"We're just going to hang at Tomoyo's place." Rika said not giving any clues that they were going to the ball.  
  
"Oh. Too bad we can't come over this time." Eriol winked.  
  
"Good. I mean... Why not?" Sakura faked.  
  
"We're going to have our own fun. We're going to party at Syaoran's house." Eriol said.  
  
"And what we mean by party is that there is going to be lots of pretty girls and we get them all to ourselves." Takashi dazed into his own world.  
  
"HEY!" They heard from afar. They all turned and saw 5 girls running towards them. "COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
"Well, we have to go now. So chat with you all later. Come on Takashi." Eriol and Takashi got up and ran as fast as they could away from the girls. Syaoran stayed where he was and acted cool. When no one was looking at him, he turned behind the tree and disappeared.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and noticed he was gone. "HEY! WHERE DID THEY GO?" The angry girls yelled at Sakura and her group.  
  
"We don't know. They took off."  
  
"WHICH WAY?"  
  
"That way." They all pointed to the direction where Eriol and Takashi ran.  
  
"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!??!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't all that interesting... I'll do my best on the next one... Please review now.. thank you muches... and i'll see you in a week... take kares...)  
  
Next Chapter - Chapter 5 - The Night of the Ball  
  
Sakura and her friends go to the Masked ball. They dress up nicely and take a guess who each of them met?  
  
"Thank you. If you all don't know yet, this is a ball to find a bride for my son." 


	5. The Night of the Ball

(A/N: hey there... well camp was wonderful... I enjoyed it.. :D... if I confused you all... and if you are card captor fans... xiao lang is syaoran... :D... but sakura won't find that out until a lot later... at least that's what I'm planning... thanks for the reviews... I appreciated them all... Here's chapter 6 that you all have been waiting for...)

**Disclaimer :** I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.

**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**

**Chapter 5 - The Night of the Ball**

Saturday, the day of the ball

_Wow... I can't wait Tomoyo... I'm finally going to my first masked ball party... thanks a lot for taking us all... _Sakura walked out of her front door waiting for Tomoyo to pick her up. She waited and waited for a long time for her best friend. _Okay.. just a few more minutes.._ Tomoyo didn't show up so she turned around and almost went back into her house.

Abruptly, a limousine pulled up to her driveway. "Hey, Sakura!" Sakura turned around. "Aren't you coming?" yelled her friends.

Sakura smiled and jumped in the car. "Wow.. my first limo ride and we're going to the mall."

"So we're all going to Tomoyo's house to pick out dresses, right?" asked Rika.

"Yep." Tomoyo replied.

Soon, they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. They all scurried into the living room and dropped their items onto the ground. "The dresses are over there." Tomoyo lead them to a huge closet and opened it. The doors were set free and there in the closet was a designer's collection. The Daidouji Collection.

Within a few hours, they came out with a dress they especially liked. All of them stepped into the dressing rooms and changed into the dress they chose. They stepped out the same time also and put on their masks made to match.

Chiharu stepped out with her beautiful yellow dress. Naoko came out with a light blue dress which matched her shoes. Rika stepped out with a white-colored dress. Tomoyo walked out with her long purple dress. Finally, Sakura came out with her pink-colored dress and twirled around in it.

As the usual Tomoyo, she had her camera out all the time videotaping their first day on their first masked ball. She followed each of them everywhere, but she was mainly around Sakura because Sakura didn't mind as much as the others.

They jumped into the limo at five again and headed to a bigger mansion where the masked ball was going to be held at. This was an exciting day for all five of them, even Tomoyo who had never gone to a single ball before.

When they arrived, they looked at the dazzling lights surrounding. There were many people already walking into the mansion and many limousines ready to park and unload the guests.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

"I can't wait to get in there."

"I wonder if we're supposed to act mature or something. I mean after all we're only 17."

"Oh, you don't have to worry." Tomoyo said. "Everyone else should be our age also."

"What? They look so mature and well taught."

"We act like little children marveling at our surroundings." They all giggled.

"Oh yea. I'm not sure if we can call each other when we're in there."

"There'll be a lot of people." - Tomoyo

"I think we should just use our first letter of our names. For instance, Sakura would be called 'S'. Tomoyo could be 'T'." - Chiharu

"Oh, then Naoko is 'N' and Rika is 'R'." - Tomoyo

"Then I'm 'C'." - Chiharu

"Okay, ladies." The driver spoke to them. "This is your stop."

"Thank you." They all said to the driver and stepped out when the servants opened the door for them.

"Please enjoy your night ladies." The servant who opened their door greeted them.

S, T, N, C, and R followed the rest of the people to the entrance of the ball. Everyone was masked and walked straight looking mature. What they didn't notice was that everyone was females joined together. Females from around who was gathered together to find a bride for the owner's son.

As they walked in, they were instructed to enter into the large dance hall. There standing in a long line were guys in masks. They each had nice looking suits/tuxedos. They just remind Sakura of her Masked Hero.

Sakura wandered around the room looking for refreshments. Everyone else was asked to dance already. She stood by the refreshments just waiting for time to go by. It was already half passed seven and the owner hasn't begun yet. Soon, Tomoyo join Sakura in her boredom and soon followed by Rika, Chiharu, and then Naoko.

"An hour passed already?" Chiharu began talking.

"I wondered what happened." Rika wondered.

"Hey! Shh.. it's starting." Tomoyo quieted them down.

From above, the owner stepped up from the top of the stairs. It was a quite young mother. Her face was really white. She was really tall that Sakura can see. Her hair was black and was nicely placed behind her head. Following her was four girls, her four daughters. "Can I have everyone quiet please?" The music lowered, the dancing stopped, and the chattering turned to whispers.

"Thank you. If you all don't know yet, this is a ball to find a bride for my son." The whispers turned into chattering again. "Quiet! You all should have been well informed, no? Our first event will be elimination." She turned around and commanded in Chinese knowing that everyone else was Japanese, "Xiao Lang! Come out."

From behind her appeared a young boy in a mask. He walked up to his mother and stood beside her. He smiled and a girl who was standing in the front line fainted. Sakura gasped and stared at him. She whispered to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, that's him. My Masked Hero." She stared at him and saw that he was looking straight back at her.

(A/N: Wow... she finally saw him... sighs... review please... I need more opinions...)

Next Chapter - Chapter 6 - The Process of Elimination

Sakura and her friends are at the Masked Ball. The event of Elimination begins. How will they play Elimination? Sakura is one of the lucky few who got selected. Will she be the lucky one and get to unmask the Masked?

The music slowly came on as the dance floor was opened for dancing with the masked son. He slowly stepped up to each girl and took out his hand asking for a dance.


	6. Process of Elimination

(A/N : Sorry for the long wait!!! Gomen nasai!! Here's another chapter for you.. enjoy and review please... it would help me if you wanted to actually read or not...)

**Disclaimer :** I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.

**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**

**Chapter 6 - Process of Elimination**

"Are you sure that's him?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's your masked hero?" Chiharu asked anxiously when she heard Sakura whispering. That caught the attention of the other girls also.

Sakura blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _Am I dreaming? No.. This is real. That is really him. _"Yes, I'm sure."

He didn't talk at all when he was supposed to. He just whispered to his servants and they spoke for him. The workers and servants had everyone circle up around the dance hall. There were too many girls for the outside circle, so another group of girls formed another circle in the center of the room. The outer circle and the inner circle faced each other. They were spaced at least five feet apart.

Sakura was standing on the outside circle. Tomoyo stood next to her. All the girls stood patiently as he walked around and passed each of them. Whoever was standing across from each other had to switch places when they were told to. Behind each of them stood a guy who was masked to tell the girls if they were to switch or stay.

The masked boy walked down the stairs and between the girls. His face showed neutral feelings. No one could tell if he was happy, sad, or angry. He would signal the guys to tell them if he wanted them switched. Most of the girls he went pass had to switch. When he walked to Sakura, he slowed down and smile at her. He raised his speed when he passed her.

From behind Sakura, his masked companion pushed Sakura urging her to switch. She saw that Tomoyo and Chiharu were also switched. Naoko and Rika stayed on the outside circle.

They stood in that position until the son walked back up the stairs. His bodyguard announced, "Those of you on the outside circle please step outside."

"Good Luck, S." Naoko and Rika whispered to Sakura as they left the room. They knew Sakura was going to stay in the game. As the girls left, following them was the same amount of guys who were masked.

Sakura looked at her Masked Hero and noticed he didn't look too happy. He looked bored in a way that can't be explained.

"I'm sorry for the news but I need one more person to be removed from this next round." The bodyguard announced. No one volunteered. "If no one is going, I will personally select one to leave like it or not." He said forcefully.

Chiharu stepped up. "I will be glad to leave."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her. "C.."

"It's okay S, T. Good luck, S." Chiharu said to Sakura and followed the rest of the girls who didn't qualify. Following her was another masked attendant.

"For this next round..."

The Other Room

Chiharu followed the failing girls into another room. It was a lot smaller than the one before. It was dark. There were barely any lights. As she entered, she heard the loud booming of the music shaking the floor and entering in her ears. She walked over to the refreshment table and saw Naoko and Rika.

"Hey, Chiharu! You got kicked out too?" Naoko asked.

"No, I volunteered to come here. I didn't want to leave you two alone, and besides I know that you both will be missing a lot of fun without me. Isn't that right?"

"You're good."

"Excuse me my lady, can I have this dance?" A guy approached Naoko. Soon two other guys approached Chiharu and Rika.

"Sure." They all accepted the offer.

Soon, the door opened again and more of the girls entered partying.

The Dance Hall

"Now that we have limited it down to twenty, we shall see which one should be the lucky winner. Music?" The bodyguard commanded.

The music slowly came on as the dance floor was opened for dancing with the masked son. He slowly stepped up to each girl and took out his hand asking for a dance. Sakura and Tomoyo waited patiently as he danced his way around. Sakura was getting nervous. One part of her wanted to meet him badly, but the other didn't want to meet him. "Tomo, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, S. You'll be fine." He came up to Tomoyo and grabbed her hand twirling her around.

_I hope you're right._ Sakura wondered.

He came back around and stopped on front of Sakura. He bowed and held out his hand. Sakura bowed in return and took his hand. She was shaking for the first few moments. Her heart was pumping a lot of blood to get her moving. She felt joy, yet also hate. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or not. She looked at him in the eyes wanting to know who he really was. His mask really covered his eyes. She thought, _Maybe if I just saw his eyes, I just might know who he is. _He looked away noticing her eyes focusing on his. He finally let her go and moved on with another girl.

"Hey, T. Did you see his eyes?" Sakura asked. "What color were they?"

"I saw brownish-colored eyes. Why?"

"I'm not so sure. To my surprise, I'm still shaking and I... I don't know... It seems like I know him."

"You only see him in your dreams."

Sakura gasped. "This reminded me I didn't have a dream of him on Thursday morning. Which is a problem because you said every Tuesday and Thursday morning right?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Maybe you're getting over him."

"SSHHHhhh!!" The attendants told them to quiet down.

"Master," His bodyguard whispered to him as he left the girls, "what do you want to do now?"

He just smiled and nodded. His bodyguard nodded in return.

"Our Master has decided on his bride. After a long time of eliminating, he will now decide his bride." He moved out of the way and bowed.

He walked pass each of the ladies and looked at them each in the eye. The ladies were then told to turn around. He walked around again making the girls more nervous.

(A/N: I guess this really wasn't all that irony... :- ... but then this was what I can do for now.. I'm sure you all knew what was going to happen... :D... review please...)

Next Chapter - Chapter 7 - Will I ever get to see your face?

So Sakura was selected to be the lucky one. Is there a reason for choosing her? She unmasks the masked. Who is it? Read and find out.

There on front of her was... her... Masked Hero.


	7. Will I ever get to see your face?

(A/N : Hey there…. Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG LONG update.. i kinda got lost of ideas for the next few chapters... and also.. sorry for the short chapters.. i'm not of a writer.. more of a mathematician.. -D

**Disclaimer :** I do NOT own Cardcaptors or anything about Cardcaptors. Cardcaptors is (c) to CLAMP.

**My Masked Hero - SakuraYang**

**Chapter 7 - Will I ever get to see your face?**

Sakura closed her eyes. She breathed in and out hoping to lose those chills that she had been receiving. Her hands and legs were still shaking from that nervousness from the small dance. _I regret doing this. I wish I was the one who volunteered to leave. I don't want to this anymore. I came here just find guys as Tomoyo said, but then I come here and I find my Masked Hero that wasn't expected to be found. _Just then, she felt shivers running down her spine. She opened her eyes. Hands were placed on her mask and she closed her eyes again hoping not to be seen. The hands lifted off Sakura's mask. Sakura didn't want to look at him yet.

Tomoyo looked from the side and felt happy for her.

"You may turn around now." His bodyguard commanded.

All the girls turned around and some fell on the ground. They all gazed at the back of the unmasked girl and gasped. Someone started to cry knowing that it wasn't her who was chosen.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned around. There on front of her was... her... Masked Hero. She felt many emotions running through her. Unknown to explain, embarrassed that everyone saw her with her mask off, shocked to find that she was picked, nervousness to see him in reality, happiness to finally see him. He smiled at her. She blushed heavily and turned away then turned back at him. He bowed and lead her upstairs. She took his arm and walked upstairs. Her heart was racing faster than ever before._ How come I didn't feel like this in my dreams? _Sakura questioned herself. Her hand was shaking. He felt it through her arms.

The event has ended. Then the front door opened and the other girls who left to the other room returned along with masked dates. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko walked in and saw Sakura unmasked on top of the stairs. Chiharu felt happiness grow inside her and yelled without manners, "Go for it, Sakura!"

Rika and Naoko heard and covered her mouth. "Shh..."

Sakura turned and saw the three of them. She smiled. She felt even more nervous because her friends were there to see her unmasked.

They both stood on top of the steps holding hands. Sakura's hands started to calm down after time passed, but her heart wouldn't stop racing. Sakura stared up at his eyes and he to her. Sakura's hand was raised to his mask. His hand stopped her from taking it off. He took her hand and led her to the balcony. She followed him outside.

When she stepped outside, she stopped in her tracks awing at the beautiful scenery. There was the beautiful ocean below and she could hear the waves crash into the cliffs below them. The moon was just hovering above the ocean. Behind the moon was a blanket of stars that seemed endless. She walked to the edge wanting to feel the ocean breeze. She closed her eyes waiting for it. When she felt it, she turned around and said, "I love it!"

He walked up to her. Without knowing, she jumped and gave him a hug. Her hands went around his neck. He was surprised that she had hugged him and he put his arm around her waist. "Thank you for everything." He knew what she meant, her dreams he was in. She released him and stared into his eyes. Her hands found their way to his mask again wanting to see his face. His hands stopped her once again.

"Can I?" asked Sakura.

"Not yet, Sakura." He spoke and shook his head.

Sakura gasped. _He spoke. That voice. _"Aren't you..." Sakura began talking.

>>Tomoyo's House 

­­­­­­­"He hushed me and said,..." Sakura paused.

"What did he say, Sakura?" asked the girls anxiously sitting on their sleeping bags. They were at Tomoyo's mansion for a sleepover again.

"He said,... 'Xiao Lang.'" Sakura finished.

"Aww... We already knew that." Rika whimpered.

"Who did you think it was?" Naoko questioned very curiously.

Sakura just gave in a small laughter. "It was a funny thought. To think that it could have been him."

"Who, Sakura? Can't you see that we're all anxious?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura lied down flat on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Syaoran..." She whispered so that only the two next to her could hear.

Tomoyo and Rika, who were beside Sakura, made loud gasp and screamed excitedly.

"Who was it, Tomoyo? Rika?" Naoko and Chiharu wanted to know.

Tomoyo and Rika screamed. "It's Syaoran!"

Naoko and Chiharu joined in the screaming. "Are you serious, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw all four of them sat on their sleeping bags and blankets. They all leaned forward waiting to hear Sakura's words.

"You think he's cute too?" Naoko inquired.

"Well..." Sakura sat up on her sleeping bag also. "I have to be honest with you since we're playing 'Truth', I thought I have to let you know." Sakura paused and looked at the four of them. "Stop staring at me like that, you're making me nervous. I'm nervous enough just seeing him."

"Okay." They all moved back. "Now tell us."

"Okay, don't worry. When Syaoran first walked into our classroom, he was showing a frown right? Then I wondered to myself, '_He would have been much better looking if he had smiled.' _and then he looked at me rudely. That made me change my opinion about him. So it wasn't my fault."

"Wow, the truth comes out." Rika said happily clapping her hands together. "So why did you hate him so much?"

"I mean, HELLO! He's been here for a few days and he thinks he's the best there is here. You see all the girls drooling for him. The guys are trying to get tips? Even I can't concentrate on my class work because he's behind me staring like I was his evil girlfriend or something. Other than that, he called my Masked Hero, 'made-up.'"

"We all did until we saw him last night."

"I've known you all for a long time now and I know that you're all just kidding."

"Yea. That's true. We might be disagreeing, but Sakura knows it's all jokes." Chiharu commented.

They all giggled and laughed together.

"So did anything happen after that?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"We just danced and talked some more."

"I want details. Does anyone else want details?" Chiharu asked.

"Yea!" They all yelled.

Sakura blushed and started to talk again.

>>Flashbask 

Xiao Lang took Sakura's hand again and began dancing.

"You're a good dancer." Sakura commented.

"You're better than me."

Sakura waited for a little while longer before talking again. "Why didn't you talk before?"

"I..." He stuttered. "...didn't know what to say?"

"I think you had plenty to say."

He just smiled.

"So..." Sakura began again.

"If there's a question you want to ask, ask away."

"Is this really a ball to find a bride?"

"No. This is a ball to finally meet you."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Did you want to?" He changed the subject.

"What?"

"Meet me?"

Sakura blushed and turned away. "I wanted to see your face."

"If you do, then this wouldn't be so fun."

"Fun? You mean you're someone I know?"

"If I showed you my face, there would be no point of hiding it in the first place."

"You've kept me wondering for a while now, can I at least just for tonight?"

"Come here." He took her and he walked into the shadow.

"Wait. I want to... take it off."

He nodded. Sakura walked up to him in the shadow. She placed her hands on his mask. Slowly, she lifted it off his face and gazed into his brown amber eyes. But it was still too dark to identify him.

"Now is the time to unmask your date." The announcer in the dance hall announced to everyone.

Sakura holding his mask walked in to see what they were doing. As she walked in, the guys pulled off the girls' masks and the girls pulled off the guys' mask. Then everyone knew this couldn't be a Masked Ball Party.

Xiao Lang appeared at the door to the balcony. Sakura forgot she had his mask and almost went back outside to give it to him. But when she turned around, he already had another one on. So Sakura put his first mask on her and smiled at him. He smiled in return.

>>End of Flashback 

"Sakura, what are you smiling at?" Rika mentioned.

"She must be really happy to get to see his face."

"It's not like I saw his face. He was in the shadow." Sakura replied sadly.

"Do you remember his features?" Chiharu asked.

"He was... Hey wait! Why are all of you so interested?" Sakura wondered.

"I think that we should tell her." Tomoyo insisted.

"You planned to keep something from me?" - Sakura

"Not exactly. We were going to tell you, it's just that we haven't decided yet." - Tomoyo

"TRUTH! The name of the game is truth." - Sakura

"Truth," Chiharu sighed, "We saw Takashi and Eriol there."

"And?" - Sakura

"We think you might have had Syaoran." - Rika

"Why do you say that?" - Sakura

"Remember when they said they were gonna go party at Syaoran's palce?" - Tomoyo

"Yea." - Sakura

"Well Takashi and Eriol unmasked themselves and we had them." - Chiharu

>>Flashback 

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" - Tomoyo

"Came to party, Tomoyo. You're here to do the same I see." - Eriol

"Takashi!" They heard from beside them. "T! I mean Tomoyo! I think we should leave now. Let's party at your mansion."

"Hey Rika! Naoko! Over here!" Eriol signaled at them.

"We can't leave yet. Sakura needs her time." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" - Eriol

The four girls pointed upstairs. They all turned and saw Sakura with Xiao Lang's mask. She was sweetly smiling. Eriol and Takashi saw Xiao Lang walk in smiling as well.

"Oh hey, girls. Look at the time, but we have to go now." Eriol said.

"What are you talking about? It's only eleven forty-five." Takashi said in a flash. Eriol elbowed him and pulled Takashi ahead of him.

"It was nice knowing you all came." - Eriol

"Bye, have a nice trip home." The girls called behind them.

>>End of flashback 

"So! That doesn't give a clue why Xiao Lang is Syaoran." - Sakura

"Then tell us what happened to Xiao Lang after you had his mask on." - Rika

"Well there isn't much left to be said. When he came in, I put his mask on. He walked to me and smiled. He kissed me on the cheeks and looked passed... me... just suddenly, he had to leave. I turned as he left and saw two guys. Now that I think of it, they do kind of look like Eriol and Takashi." - Sakura

"They are Eriol and Takashi!" - Chiharu

"But Xiao Lang doesn't look like Syaoran. He was there on front of Tomoyo too." - Sakura

"No, he doesn't." Tomoyo agreed.

"Are you both sure? We're playing truth here." - Naoko

"Positive." - Sakura and Tomoyo

"Besides, Xiao Lang is way too cute to look like Syaoran. Syaoran can never have a smile as nice as his. The best Syaoran can ever do is a slight smirk. At least Xiao Lang can smile." - Sakura

"ooOOooo... Compare and contrast... Be careful, Sakura. You can actually fall for him like that." - Rika

"Don't worry. I still like Xiao Lang a lot." - Sakura

"You only like?" - Naoko

"Well I said I love him, but it feels like it's not quite there yet. I don't know. I like him a lot which means I love him right?" - Sakura

"It all depends." - Tomoyo

(A/N : RR.. i'll try my best to find out things to write about.. or if you guys wanna give me ideas? i'll put them in my story.. thanks a lot!)

Next Chapter - Chapter 8 - The Truth from Syaoran

Syaoran made Sakura cry. Why? Why do they always argue when he opens his mouth?

>>SLAP "I hate you"


End file.
